When 900 years you get
by Spector7
Summary: ...look as good you will not." Challenge accepted. *one-shot-Star Wars, Star Wars Rebels, and Doctor Who crossover*


**So…**

 **I was watching Return of the Jedi with my little sister and the though occurred to me that the Doctor is older than Yoda and looking great. I googled the meme and…well…I've never laughed harder! I figured it wouldn't hurt to write this little one-shot about it.**

 **I'M ONLY MARKING IT STAR WARS BECAUSE NOBODY PAYS ATTENTION TO CROSSOVERS!**

 **Plus, this is a crossover between three shows. What am I supposed to do?**

 **I hope you enjoy it! Please leave a nice review on your way out!**

 **This first scene is from the movie.**

 **I (unfortunately) own nothing.**

 **Dagoba**

"When nine hundred years you get, look as good you will not," Yoda scoffed as he glared back at Luke. He laughed gently—a laugh that quickly morphed into a cough as the old grand Jedi master hobbled to his bed.

Luke did his best to keep his nonchalant pose as he watched his old friend stumble across the dirt floor. He couldn't help but feel a twinge of worry pull at the back of his mind. He kept most of his mental shields up as soon as he felt a gentle prodding, not near as strong as it was when Luke first met Yoda years ago.

Yoda was dying.

"Soon will I rest, yes," Yoda rasped in his strange voice.

Luke could feel his worry grow.

"Forever sleep," he continued as he struggled to lift himself onto his small bed. "Wilted I have."

"Master Yoda, you can't die," Luke countered as he felt worry overcome his senses.

Yoda sighed. "Strong am I with the Force," he agreed. "But not that strong. Twilight is upon me." he slowly eased himself into his bed and handed Luke his cane. "And soon, night must fall," the grand Jedi master continued his analogy. "That is the way of things. The way of the Force."

"But I need your help," Luke pleaded, biting back tears. "I've come back to complete the training."

"And what training do you require?" Yoda challenged as he lay on his death bed. "Already know you that what you need."

"Then I am a Jedi," Luke realized.

Yoda smiled and struggled to turn his gaze to the young Jedi, a small laugh rising in his throat. It was quickly replaced by painful, hacking coughs. "Not yet. One thing remains." He slowly turned to stare at Luke. "Vader," he breathed. "You must confront Vader. Then…only then…a Jedi you will be. And confront him you will."

"Master Yoda," Luke started as he watched Yoda resituate himself among the scratchy blankets. He paused, preparing to ask the grand Jedi master a question burning in his mind. "Is Vader my father?"

Yoda painfully rolled over to avoid the question. "Rest I need," he said instead, ignoring the question. "Yes. Rest."

"Yoda, I must know," Luke prodded.

Yoda paused, closing his eyes. "Your father he is," he finally revealed.

Luke stopped, his breathing caught throat.

"Told you, did he?" Yoda predicted.

"Yes," Luke breathed.

"Unexpected this is," Yoda admitted as he let his eyes slip shut. He could feel his energy slipping away. even the Force couldn't save him now. "And unfortunate."

"Unfortunate that I know the truth?" Luke snapped back, his anger growing.

"No," Yoda grunted. "Unfortunate that you rush to face him. That incomplete was your training. That not ready for the burden were you."

Luke shook his head. "I'm sorry."

"Remember," Yoda gasped with his last breath. "A Jedi's strength flows from the Force." He sank back into his pillow. "But beware. Anger. Fear. Aggression. The dark side remains. Once start down the dark path, forever will it dominate your destiny." He grimaced, each breath bringing seething pain to his chest. "Luke," he grunted, "do not…do not underestimate…the powers of the Emperor…or suffer your father's fate you will." Another painful wave passed over him. "Luke," he rasped, "when gone am I…the last of the Jedi you will be. Luke…the Force runs strong in your family…pass on what you have learned…Luke…there…is…ano…ther…Sky…walk…er…" slowly, Yoda sank down into his bed for a final time as his eyes drifted shut.

Luke stared at the old Jedi master, shocked at the news. _Another Skywalker?_ He turned back to Yoda's body, barely able to control his hidden sorrow. The grand Jedi master's body slowly disappeared and the blanket sank to the bed.

Yoda had become one with the Force.

 **Five Years Later…**

"Master Skywalker!" a young voice called.

Jedi Master Luke Skywalker turned to see a young man his age weaving through the crowd of senators in the fancy halls of the senate building on the planet Courasaunt. He bit back a grimace. "Master Bridger," he forced himself to greet in a calm, monotone voice. "Why do I have the honor of such a visit?"

Master Ezra Bridger paused as he was temporarily trapped between two over-sized bothans. He grunted and ducked underneath their arms and slipped past several attractive Twi'leks. Luke rolled his eyes as the young Jedi master gave them a cocky smirk and a wink. The twi'leks giggled as the avoided his flirtish gaze.

Ezra Bridger _was_ the same age as Luke, yes, but Bridger was much more impulsive and cocky. He was also more powerful. His messy navy hair was pulled back in a ponytail rather than cut to an acceptable length and his black uniform was torn and dirty.

"There's something security picked up," Bridger called across the hall as he rushed to catch up with Luke. "Bob said that he saw some sort of vehicle on level five during the meeting. He told me to get you."

Luke sighed. He waited for Bridger to catch up and looked him straight in the eye. "Please inform Mr. Dentelles that am very busy at the moment but will meet with him as soon as possible."

"But," Bridger interrupted, "Bob said that people came out of the box!"

Luke stopped in his tracks. He turned and started for the security center. "I will investigate personally." He rushed off at a brisk pace, not caring that Bridger was struggling to keep up.

 **Level 5**

"I can't believe we're actually on Courasaunt!" a young British blond cheered as she took in the sights of millions of aliens rushing past her. The elaborately painted halls added to the strangely nostalgic feel of the entire place.

The blonde's travelling partner, a taller brown-haired man with a pinwheel suit and tie downgraded by scruffy tennis shoes, grinned. "Yea," he agreed in the same British accent, "I've seen a lot of things around here but this universe is pretty cool, isn't it Rose?"

Rose laughed and hugged the man. "Thank you, Doctor!" she cheered. "I've seen all the Star Wars movies, but this is even better! I'm actually here!" she pulled out a phone. "Jess is going to flip out!" she grinned as she pulled up her camera app. She tapped a green twi'lek on the shoulder. "Excuse me," she started. "Can I take a selfie with you?"

The twi'lek gave a quizzical look but slowly nodded.

Rose motioned to a fancy wall and pulled the Doctor over. She held up the camera and called "Cheese!" before snapping a picture. She smiled and started texting it out to her friends. "Thank you so much, ms…." She paused. "I don't think I got your name."

"General Syndulla," the twi'lek gently answered. "And you are?"

"Rose," the British woman answered. "And this is the Doctor."

General Hera Syndulla raised an eyebrow. "A doctor?" she asked. "A doctor of what?"

The Doctor shrugged. "Everything, really," he admitted.

An angry cry rang out in the distance. The Doctor, General Syndulla, and Rose all turned to see Jedi masters Luke Skywalker and Ezra Bridger rushing towards the three.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "Let's go somewhere else," he quickly offered, pulling Rose away from the crowd. "I hear Dex's Diner reopened."

Several guards rushed to hold Rose and the Doctor in place.

"You have the right to remain silent," the chief of security (Bob) grunted.

The Doctor smiled as Luke Skywalker walked up to them. Beside him, Rose gasped.

"Are you Luke Skywalker?" she asked.

Luke nodded.

"THE Luke Skywalker?"

Another nod.

"Can I get a selfie with you?"

Luke paused, unsure of how to answer this. instead, he moved the Doctor. "Who are you?" he demanded, trying to keep his tone even.

The Doctor smiled. "I'm the Doctor," he cheerfully answered.

Luke cocked an eyebrow. "The…Doctor?"

The Doctor nodded. "I'm a Time Lord from the constellation of Castabras." He looked around at the hallway. "Nine hundred years of traveling the galaxy and I've never seen anything this beautiful. Did you build it?"

Luke shook his head. He then paused. "Did you say nine hundred years?"

The Doctor nodded. "Well," he corrected himself, "Nine hundred and nine as of Friday."

Luke didn't answer.

 **So…I know the ending wasn't amazing but I was really happy to write this in one sitting! Yay! Did you catch the other characters from Star Wars Rebels? I LOVE MY BLUEBERRY! Okay, I'm done.**

 **Did I do okay? Review and tell me what you think!**

 **May the Force be with you!**

 **-Spector7 out!**


End file.
